Navaa
Navaa is an angel possessing Justin Macdonald, a well-known high school student. In exchange for healing Justin's mother, he allowed Navaa to possess him. He was a soldier of heaven until the fall of the angels, at which point he possessed Justin and became a high school student to blend in. History Navaa was once low ranking angel who acted as a soldier in Heaven. According to himself, he had many ideas for the heavenly battles but they were rejected by his superiors and he was forced to continue his work. Due to the Fall of the Angels, he was expelled from Heaven along with many of his brethren. Unlike many angels, Navaa saw this as a chance to start a new life for himself since he could think for himself now. Navaa approached a human teen named Justin Macdonald, he offered to heal his dying mother if Justin gave him consent to possess his body. Justin accepted and Navaa kept his word by healing his mother. Navaa then became a high school student and on weekends, Navaa was a faith healer that healed sick and injured people for a price. Navaa is later summoned by Shamsiel to help fight the alternate Michael. When they first confront Michael and they aren't ready, Navaa tells them to run and Navaa goes in to fight Michael but is almost immediately killed by Michael with his archangel blade. Powers & Abilities Navaa possesses the standard powers of an angel, but is rather weak due to his low ranking. * Angelic Possession - As an angel, Navaa requires a vessel to walk the Earth and their permission to do so. * Immortality '''- As an angel, Navaa will never age or die unless killed. * '''Invulnerability - As an angel, Navaa is invulnerable to most forms of harm. * Regeneration - Like all angels, Navaa possesses innate powers of instantaneous healing when inhabiting a vessel. This also renders his body impervious to diseases and poisons. However, with his powers weak, it limits this ability; even with his grace, it will take time to regain his full wings. * Healing - He healed Justin's mother of cancer and as a faith healer, he healed thousands of peoples illnesses and injuries. * Super Strength - As an angel, he is stronger than humans, monsters and most demons. Being a lesser angel, his strength is weaker compared to most angels. However, he was able to single-handedly fight Michael for a bit but was killed by him just moments later. * Telepathy - Like all angels, Navaa can tune in to angel radio as well as hear the prayers of anyone in the world. He was able to hear the prayer of his vessel when he called out for his mother. * Astral Perception - He was able to see Shamsiel amongst a big crowd when they were meeting. Weaknesses Navaa possesses the standard weaknesses of an angel. As a lower angel, he is far frailer than many angels. * Angel Blades - As an angel, Navaa is vulnerable to angel blades. * Archangels - The archangel Michael, was able to kill him with ease. Appearances * Season 14